


A Destiel New Year

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drugs, Earn is actually Dean just mispelled, M/M, and Ace is actually cas, and warning, just me, not that the characters use them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um. Also. This story really sucks. Im so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Destiel New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This was me legitimately trying to write well. I remember thinking to myself "Come on now. This is supposed to be funny, but they'll know if I make it more stupid than I actually feel right now, so I need to try really hard." So this was me. Giving it my all...

Desiel   
We got thos  
Okay by we I mean I because I wrote this while I was high.   
First off, thank you autocorrect you will make me look less stupid.  
Fuck what am I going to write about this.   
I need top at leas try to make it good.

It was New Year's Eve and Earn was very busy. He had no time to celebrate and completely forgot about the New Year's Eve/day tradition of kissing someone at midnight. (There's a long pause here from being distracted by The Office and my finder feels weird).fuck okay. Now it's New York day and Dean has realized that it was 2016 for the first time. He hadn't even realized that the previous night was his o,me opportunity to kiss cas. Well there was mistletoe but now Christmas is over and it is to, late for that now. He was really upset about this face. He finally figured out his feelings for Ace and it felt really great, but not great enough ha had to get this off of his chest. I'm bored sorrey bie

**Author's Note:**

> This is why people go to hell for doing weed.


End file.
